Tudo q eu queria ouvir
by Kagura Higurashi
Summary: ONESHOT Inuyasha se distancia muito de Kagome por causa de Kikyou, kagome ao saber disso sofre pois ainda o ama... mas um novo alguem pode chegar... KagKoug


**Oi gente... naum sou muito nova por aki... já postei uma fic e depois tirei... mas resolvi postar essa definitivamente... leiam e espero que gostem...**

**DETALHE... ESSA É A PRIMEIRA FIC VERDADEIRAMENTE**

**KAGOME E KOUGA DO FANFICTION!**

**Bem... leiam e mandem reviews please!**

Lágrimas caíram pelo seu rosto enquanto olhou para baixo. Era a terceira vez na semana que Inu-Yasha esquecia de buscar Kagome no poço. Haviam decidido que permaneceria sexta-feira até terça-feira, e iria à escola quarta-feira até sexta-feira.

Olhar ao céu como se as respostas pudessem cair das estrelas - Kagome pensava. Por que se deixou levar pela ilusão?

Haviam momentos em que tinha certeza de que Inu-Yasha se importava com ela, mas derrepente ele faz algo tão idiota, como não buscá-la no poço como combinado. Mais lágrimas caíam pelo seu rosto e ela não se incomodava em limpá-las. Teria que andar à cabana da velhota Kaede sozinha, outra vez, enquanto Inu-Yasha estava com kikyou. Não queria competir o amor de inuyasha com ela. Seu amor era maior do que qualquer coisa no mundo. Kagome contou tudo isso para kaede que nem ao menos se importou, pois não podia lhe ajudar. Estes meses passados significaram tudo para Kagome. Sacudiu a cabeça olhou para a frente e viu seus amigos (Sango e Miroku). Olhou com amor para eles, já estava entardecendo então ela saiu e se deitou em frente a um lago. Perdida em seus pensamentos Kagome não percebeu os olhos azuis que fitavam suas lágrimas com atenção através das árvores e a cada lágrima o desconhecido sentia seu coração rasgar. Este desceu revelando-se. Kagome olhava o seu rosto desde que se mostrara.

-Kagome - diz kouga passando as costas das mãos pelo rosto molhado de Kagome.

Ao olhá-lo por algum motivo kagome parou de chorar.

Kouga ao vê-la desse jeito sente seu coração apertar cada vez mais.

-Não queria vê-la chorar.

-Me desculpe...- disse ela ainda entre lágrimas.

-Tente não se lembrar mais dele, Kagome...esse amor nunca dará certo, porque você não foi feita par ele, alem do mais ele preferiu o Kikyou -diz Kouga que encosta a cabeça de Kagomeem seu peito.

Kagome começa a chorar mais compulsivamente e a apertar kouga para mais perto.

-Para qualquer coisa que precise eu estarei ao seu lado pra te proteger.

Kagome chorou mais baixo, submetendo seu corpo pequeno ao coração de Kouga. Kouga num gesto de proteção envolveu seu braço pelo corpo de kagome. Kouga sentiu que kagome naquele momento era apenas uma menina frágil. Ficou a sussurrar sobre promessas quebradas, Inuyasha e o "carinho" que sente por ela. Colocou os dedos no queixo de kagome e virou o seu rosto para si dando-lhe um beijo inocente nos lábios.

-Kagome, esqueça dele. Não há nenhum garoto no mundo digno bastante de te fazer feliz. Se ele se importasse realmente com você nãoa deixaria sofrer desse modo. - Diz kouga tentando confortá-la.

Kagome apenas balança a cabeça concordando.

-Seu relacionamento com Inu-Yasha não era dos melhores.

Sorriu ligeiramente enquanto observou que as mãos de Kougas brincava com seus cabelos negros. Então ela apenas olhou para aqueles lindos olhos azuis.

-Kouga?

-Hmm?

-você me ama de verdade?- Sua voz saiu um pouco roca devido ao choro.

-Kagome - Kouga responde - Eu não sei o que é amor. Mas o que eu sinto quando estou com você é algo extraordinário. Quando alguém te fere, fere a min também. Quando você sorri eu também sorrio. Eu consigo parar de pensar você. Você está em meus sonhos, em cada pensamento. Nada é igual ao sentimento que estou sentindo agora.Eu te amo? Não kagome não. O amor não é bastante para descrever tudo que eu sinto. Eu penso que não há palavras suficientes no mundo inteiro, ou em todas as línguas juntas para lhe dizer o que eu sinto.Nem há bastante tempo em nossa vida inteira para explicar quanto eu me importo com você.- Uma pequena lágrima brota dos olhos castanhos de kagome.

-Obrigado Kouga. Isso foi tudo que eu queria ouvir de alguem como você.

Os dois se beijam um envolvido no calor dos seus corpos cheios de amor um pelo outro, ambos deitam-se sobre o grama sentindo a brisa bater em seus rostos, Kagome vira-se por cima de kouga aprofundando o beijo, este corresponde ao beijomais e mais e passaram a noite ali naquele terna troca de carícias chegando cada vez mais longe onde pensavam que podiam parar.

Desculpempor ter q repassar ... é q foi um erro meu dizer q tinha cap.2... mas se um dia eu pensar em fazer o segundo capítulo eu digo pra vcs!

Kissus a todos!


End file.
